The Contract
by AusilinAzure
Summary: In an attempt to bridge the ridge between Seam and Town, Madge Undersee is in a contract… to marry the one and only lady killer, Gale Hawthorne.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Gale is 14_

My hands shake by my sides, an uncontrollable feeling of weakness consuming me. My father. Dead. From a mine explosion that killed many others, broke other families apart. But I'm not worrying about them. I'm looking towards my mother, who's wearing some of my fathers more baggier clothes to cover the noticable baby bump. My little brother or sister won't even be able to see my father. And the rest of my sibligs – they won't even be able to remember him.

The note in my hand crumples in my fist. Tears start to slide down my face. I should have stayed there. At the entrance of the mines. But, no, stupidly, I had had such a blind faith in my father, and belived that nothing could happen to him.

He was a survivoir.

He was brave.

He was giving.

He is dead.

I had thought to bring my pregnant mother home. Spare her from waiting in the bitter cold. She was due in 2 months. I couldn't leave her there. And she wouldn't let me wait for the news at the scene; she wanted me to come home. And no way would I let her stay in the house on her own after all that had happened that day. She needed all the love and comfort possible. She needed to be reassured that Father would be safe, that he would come home soon. I had faith in him, and he failed me. Didn't he know that we needed him? Didn't he care enough? Or did he die underground, drowning in the mud and coal until he was suffocated? What were his last thoughts? Were they to dig himself out, or about his family, his pregnant wife and three sons?

The Peacekeeper at the door clears his throat, bringing me back to the present. His voice has a layer of sincerity, and he can't hold my eyes for long. Guilty.

"Tommorow, as the oldest child of Mr John Hawthorne, you will go to the Justice Building, where you will be awarded a medal of honor towards your father, who died a noble death. You will also recieve money to live until his wife gets a job, which should be within a month. Be there at noon."

The male Peacekeepers turn to depart until I tapped one on the shoulder.

"My Mother, she's due in two months, she can't have a job, couldn't-"

He cuts me off. "I don't know, son." His voice was gentle but it meant nothing.

Then he turns away and the Peacekeepers stride off without looking back. They don't feel the pain which we're going through. My mother, she can't stop crying. Rory curls himself in her lap, trying to comfort her, but I pull him off, kneeling down so I can look him straight in the eye.

"See that?" I whisper, pointing to Ma's stomach. "It's a baby, Ror, and we need to look after Ma so it's healthy, yeah? And that's your job. I want you to look after her. Think you can do that?"

He nods, glad to have some responsibility, and stands beside her, stroking her hair. I don't think he understands what's going on. I don't want to be the one to tell him. He's only eight. Vick, my little brother, is four. He hardly reaches my knees, and is still hiding behind the table, scared of what's happened, because he's confused - because his strong, relentless mother is crying and his playful brother can't hold a smile.

I scoop him up from under the table and hold him close. I try to keep some regularity, so I can't cry. Maybe the boys'll think it's nothing if I don't cry.

So I ignore my pounding heart and hold Vick close, breathing in his childish scent and wonder who'll be next to go, while I comprehend the fact that my father is never coming back.

Soundlessly, the Hawthornes depart their threshold and walk in the direction of the Justice Hall. Gale holds each of his brother's hands as they stumble and holds a remorseful expression. Hazelle looks grim, damp hair tied in a loose braid, eyes conflicted. As they parade through the District, the residents of the Seam part.

"Do you know why your half of the village is called the Seam, son?" Mayor Undersee asks. His attention is on me, eyes scanning every emotion that passes through my body.

 _Your half of the village_. So is the village split, into merchants and seam folk? Surely the Mayor would try to contradict the parting of the district?

"No, sir."

He raises an eyebrow. "You must have thought up an idea. After all, you do live there."

What is he trying to say? Why is he telling me this? I couldn't care less. My family needs me. Why the hell is he keeping me in this stuffy room?

"I know where I live, sir," I say, through gritted teeth. Why did he ask me to come to his office? All of his personal items glare at me, their glint showing me that they were worth a pretty penny. For example, the pen on his breast pocket is probably what my house is worth, times ten.

The Mayor laughs, uneasy.

"Tell me your thoughts," he continues. "Why is it called the Seam?"

I remained silent.

The Mayor sighed. "The Seam is what holds Twelve together. The Town relys on the things only the Seam can supply – those miners in the Seam, like your father, took care of the function of our District. The Seam of the District, Gale – it's ripping. Soon, no one will be able to stop it."

I nod.

"As the Mayor," he continued, "I have to stop this. Do you understand?"

Another nod.

"The only way I can-" he stops, standing up to look out of the window. "-the only way that I can _prove_ that I want to… is to give up something dear to me. Gale, what is most dear to you?"

"My family," I replied instantly.

The Mayor nodded, understanding. "For me, it is my wife and my daughter. My wife has already been taken."

Mayor Undersee keeps his back to me, meaning that I am unable to read his expression. His omnious words made me curious, but I didn't have the time to care for them.

"But my daughter Madge," his voice is now a low whisper of air. "My daughter Madge is…" He rolls his shoulders before turning to look at me, his blue eyes clear, stunning, intimidating.

"Gale, I want you to marry Madge."

Mayor Undersee explained everything to me. The contract – kept in his top drawer – was layed out on the table in front of me. If I signed it, I would get enough to feed my family for six months. If I didn't, there were no repercussions, but my mother was far too pregnant to be working. I was too young to get a job in the mines, and even if I hunted like my father I wouldn't be good enough to sustain my family on that alone for a long time.

He had gotten the pen out of his breast pocket and handed it to me, motioning towards the dotted line at the end of the page.

"Sign it, Gale, and you can do your duty to the District and to your family."

My hand hestitated for a moment. But without this money, I knew that my family would all be dead. I didn't give a damn about my District.

 **A/N: thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _Present_

"Madge, honey. We have a guest today, so try and look your best?"

"Of course, Daddy," she replied, confused as to why her father even bothered to talk to her. He turned away from the door of his daughter's room (ignoring her look of surprise – he remembered which room was hers?) and went to continue his work. Madge understood that he had a demanding job that kept him on his toes, and didn't despise him for _that_ , but it felt as if he was the father of the District rather than her own.

So she dressed up for dinner, partially for her father and partially due to her sparked curiousity; what had made her father actually come to her room? She was considering who the guest could be while twirling her hair into a bun. Another Capitol citizen? Maybe a disgusting higher-up that looked after the Districts.

She shuddered. The last guest the family had had was from the Capitol, and he thought that he could make a contrubution to the District's gene pool by bedding Madge. She refused, but what was she against a strong male? Finally, after sensing her suppressed fear, the butler intervened and told the (rather unwelcome, in Madge's opinion) house guest that the Mayor required his company. He left her bedroom while Madge sorted herself out, pulled the neck of her dress up, her skirt down, and attempted to fling the incident from her mind until her father bought it up later.

With a rather disapproving glance in her direction, he told her slowly, as if talking to an incompetant child, that her job as the Mayor's daughter was to make the Capitol citizens happy, and her refusing to do so would make both him and the District lose respect.

Madge's mother sat in the corner, her eyebrows furrowing and noting how her husband mentioned himself before the District.

Sliding a wooden pin into her hair, Madge straightened her dress, running her fingers over it to remove the crinkles. She had decided on a modest dress in comparison to last time – she was aware that she was older now, the dress fuller around her chest area, making her more of a target. Although Madge had nodded at her father's previous warning, she wasn't planning on becoming a whore for the District. She had decided that one thing her father had failed to realise that there were some things that one should not be prepared to give up for their homeland. She crossed her fingers and hoped for a bubbly Capitol nuisance before turning towards the door that her father had not left out of twenty minutes before.

She could tell that the guest was of high importance as this was the first time that the Mayor had blessed his daughter with a room visit. It would usually be the faithful butler, Brett, who would act as the bearer of bad news.

The next thing that Madge observed was that her mother was present for this dinner. This was the one thing that threw her off most. Her mentally ill mother had gotten out of bed to grace this visitor – who were they?

And last of all, Madge noticed a very uncomfortable Seam male sitting at the table. She could only see the back of his dark head and ruffled coal-stained clothing pulled over his tensed back as he sat perched on the edge of his seat, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Although the table was large, it had been arranged so she would be sitting opposite to the guest. She was sure he was from the Seam – Capitol folk would never own such clothing, nor would they be uncomfortable in her home. They always regarded themselves welcome in her house – which they were not.

Madge walked around her mother's chair, her fingers gliding across her shoulders before she took the seat across from the Seam man. Only when she looked up did she recognise him.

Madge quickly masked her shock with a smile in his direction, attempting to soothe him but only deepening his scowl. _Ah, he could be so hot if he had more facial expressions._ Who was she kidding? He was still mildly attractive. _Don't lie to yourself, Madge,_ she chided.

Correction: he was still steamily hot.

The room was absolutely silent. First Madge turned her head to her mother, who looked tired and just as confused as her daughter, and then to her father, who looked as formal and stony as usual. In his hands were some sheets of paper. They must have been from the Justice Hall, she realised, as she could see that each letter had been printed onto the sheet, probably by typewriter. His eyes scanned the papers before deeming them adequate and placing them to his left.

Finally, he paid attention to those before him. Madge found this highly rude; all of her life, ettiquete and posture was built into her, but her father was simply looking at the three people with a calculating stare. His eyes rested on Gale – their _guest_ – for far too long.

Clearing her throat, Madge said, "Should we start?" She had intended to start whatever her father wanted to talk to her about, but instead he nodded.

"Brett!" he said, his eyes continuing to dart back and fourth between Madge and Gale. Madge could feel Gale's imaptience being flung in her direction.

The bulter came out, placing a dish for each person. Usually, Madge's mother would have lost herself to morphling and her father would either be doing business outside or in his office. The only times when they would have to act as a functional family was in the presence of others, which didn't happen often. So on most days, Madge and Brett would eat dinner, and maybe cook it together, too. She would test out his recipes and maybe try her own out, as long as her father was proccupied with work and too unfocused to realise that Madge had taken over the job of the household staff.

Madge's father was first to start the meal. Her mother seemed too tired with her eyes unfocused, and Gale seemed too nervous. Madge's mood hung in the middle of both of theirs, a dull ache blossoming at the back of her head as she looked down at her hands, wringing them togther. All in all, Madge just wanted to go upstairs and waste her life away on another typical Capitol romance novel, but she begrudgingly picked up the soup spoon and watched Gale mirror her actions. She realised that he was confused with cutlery to use, and mentally noted to make it very obvious which silverware she'd use so he could follow her example.

A very dank silence settled upon the diners. There was no effort to make small talk as there was when the Capitol was there, no Mayor pretending to be interested in his daughter's day and talking of how horrible his wife's condition was becoming so he could bask in symathy, no Capitol citizen making up stories of great adventure which he thought District folk would be guillable enough to beileve, no excuse for Madge to remain silent through the evening.

Again, Madge attemepted to steer the 'conversation' back to the task at hand.

"Father, w-"

"Silence, Madge dear. Daddy's very busy." The rudeness which Madge was cut off with quelled her to silence. Had it not been for Gale, she would have left the meal. His patronising tone grated Madge, and her cutlery clattered onto the plate.

Her mother was paying rapt attention to her husband, her head supported by her hand. Thoughts similar to Madge's were floating through her head, as she said, cold and deadly, "Arthur. What is the meaning of all of this?"

The Mayor sighed, massaging his temple before placing the sheets of paper he was reading before his daughter.

She took her time reading each sentence. Some she would have to read twice, so they would be embedded into her mind. Every word she read filled her with more dread than the last.

And at the bottom of the sheet lay the scrawly signature of a young boy who sealed his fate, and the practised signature of the man taking advantage of him.

Magde licked the tip of her pinky and ran it over the signatures, watching them smudge. No falsifised documents.

"Where do I sign?" She asked, staring at the two signatures.

"I signed on your behalf, as clause four states." The Mayor took another spoonful of soup.

Madge's hands were shaking. "Didn't you think of consulting me?" she whispered, taking a deep breath.

The Mayor waved his fingers in the air as if the contract was no big deal. What she had said hadn't even justified a response.

Madge's mother leant over and grabbed the sheets of paper, her eyes darting over the pages, storming headache momentarily forgotten. She shook her head, saying, "Arthur, I will not allow this." At her words, Madge and Gale regained some of their hope.

"It's all legalised," the Mayor said. "Please don't argue at the dinner table." The authority in this tone would have sent most flying to the hills, but the Donner blood in Korbie Undersee's veins boiled.

"How dare you tell me what to do, Arthur. This is ridiculous. You're taking damned advantage of my illness and his-" an accusing (but slightly weak) point in Gale's direction. "stupidity. I will not stand for this." Ironically, she went to stand up, but her legs were still numb from the morphling she took that morning, and her arms failed to support her weight. She slumped back into the seat, exhaused, while the Mayor cocked his head in her direction.

"Honey, sit down," he said. "Please, just let me do this. Let me do this." For his wife, is eyes had gone from aggressive to pleading. Korbie didn't have the strength to fight, Madge realised. Any hope of escaping such a contract could not be pinned on her.

She turned to her father. "I'm not doing this," she said. "You can't force me. I'll just say no." This was true: the Mayor couldn't force Madge. Yes, he could make her wear the dress and play the part, but he couldn't force her to say yes at the altar.

"Gale," the Mayor said, ignoring his daughter. "I request that you sign this new contract." The Mayor placed another sheet of paper in front of the person in question.

Gale didn't look at the sheet of paper – instead, he watched the Mayor. "And if I don't?" he challenged, eyebrow raised.

"Then I reserve the right to send your brother, Rory Hawthorne, into the Hunger Games, alongside any other friends or family who meet the criteria."

Pin-drop silence. The tension rolling off the two males could be tasted. Hastily, Brett strolled into the room, supporting Korbie and taking her upstairs.

A fat tear slid down Madge's cheek. "Don't do this, Father," she hummed, her mouth suddenly dry. Her father ignored her, watching the Seam boy, who was already signing the document. He hadn't even bothered to read it.

"The second contract states that the pair of you must act as a couple in the eyes of any other person. You must stay together for the rest of your days. A failure to comply will result in punishment."

"What might that be?" Madge said as Gale read the sheet he just signed.

The Mayor crossed his hands in front of him. "The first time, Mr Hawthrone will be punished for hunting and going onto the Capitol's land. The second, the pair of you will spend a night in the stocks. The third will result in the immediate death to someone dear to both of you."

Madge's hands shook. She hadn't started crying again: instead, she looked (in horror) to the man who she had looked up to for the full sixteen years of her life. The Mayor's face was expressionless as he motioned for a sweaty Gale to pass him the contract.

For someone who just signed his life over, Gale seemed rather unaffected. The only way you could notice that something was wrong was if you looked very closely at his eyes, that held a searing heat. His teeth yearned to be gritted, but he did not want to show the Mayor his anger as he handed over the document with a steady hand.

Turning his head, he faced his future wife. He could sense the betrayal in her gaze as she looked at her father.

Tiliting his head to the side, Gale said, "Am I really that bad?" Then, with measured movements, he stood up and strode to the door, which slammed shut moments later, betraying his anger.

He left the silent room and the silent girl and the threatening Mayor. It was all her fault, he realised. It was all the spineless, silent girl's fault.

 **A/N: thank you for all the reviews and support! I'm surprised so many of you liked it. I've had it bumping around for years now and only just decided to unleash it. Wish I'd done it earlier because it was collecting dust for a long, long period.**

 **so if it sounds a little immature, that's why. comments for faster updates. Love you all!**

 **Ausilin xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ma," Gale said, strolling through the door, shoulders slumped and defeated. Hazelle seemed to sense his distress and ushered the children into the other room before pouring Gale the mug of steaming tea she had been preparing for herself.

Gale dropped into a creaky stool around the dining room table, his head rolling into his hands, elbows firmly planted onto the table. "I'm gonna get married soon, Ma." He looked up at his mother with a watery smile, his anger having been replaced by fear.

"What do you mean, honey?" Hazelle asked, pulling a seat up beside him.

He pressed his eyes into his hands to trap the tears before saying, "I signed a contract."

His confused mother urged him to continue by squeezing his arm comfortingly – his hands were too busy trying to retain his dignity (and tears, so it happened) and his shoulders were too busy trembling as if affected by an earthquake.

"Four years ago," Gale whispered (Hazelle leaned in to hear the words splling from his lips), "I signed a contract so I could get some money. The-" Gale had to suck some breath in through his teeth to regain his composture. "The contract said that I had to marry – I had to marry a girl. If the going got tough, then I would be beckoned on for my – for my _services_." Gale looked at his mother between the cracks of his fingers before lowering them from his face and throwing her a smile full of disinclination. "The-the time has come, I think. And I think the Mayor – I-I signed the contract with him – probably thinks that there's going to be some sort of fighting among within the district. I don't know." A sigh was released from Gale's lips. "The Mayor - he said it was my duty to Twelve. Y'know, to marry her."

"What would marrying her give him, though, Gale? You aren't making sense."

"Unity between Seam and town and…I guess…a married daughter?"

Hazelle shook her head. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry," she said, not fully understanding what her son was saying. "Have you drank too much moonshine?" Hazelle asked.

Gale looked at his mother, wrinkles from sadness rippling around his eyes. "Fucking hell Ma. I wish I had." His breaths were shallow. At that moment, a look of understanding passed over Hazelle's face before she grabbed her son's shoulders and held his shaking body as he cried over the life that he could've had. If only John wasn't dead.

If only Madge Undersee refuted the happenings that were sure to occur.

The next day was a slow one. A Sunday, as it happened. Gale found himself in the woods, pulling growing katniss roots. He didn't have the effort to use the bow, so he placed it back in the hollow tree and checked his snares. Two rabbits. Not enough to sell off. Not enough for tomorrow.

As he plucked strawberries, he wondered if it was worth going to the Mayor's to sell them. Sure, he would get the most money, but he didn't want to see Madge again. The strawberries would go home. He needed the food.

After picking berries and peas and strawberries, Gale headed home. It was midday but the week had tired him out, and he would always have the chance to hunt again tomorrow. Walking home, he took the long route to avoid the Hob. For some reason, it felt as if he would be betraying his friends by having anything to do with the Mayor. It made sense, because he was turning into one of those people who he and his friends mocked for having it easy.

At home, Gale dumped his findings in the house and went outside to rinse the soot and mud off himself. Then he went inside, and started to wash the peas. Then the strawberries. Hazelle walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, could you buy some thread from the Hob?" Gale nodded. Given that there was no spare change in the house, he would have to sell the strawberries. And if he was selling them, it only made sense to sell them to the highest bidder.

Gale grabbed his sack, placing the strawberries on the top of all his other items before shutting the flap. Hazelle started on the rabbit and peas, and Gale actually considered whether he should get Rory to sell the berries instead. Hazelle, as if reading his mind, sent him a warning glare.

"Be a man, Gale. She's just a girl." Gale shook his head. There was a part of him that remembered that his mother thought he had been drunk and speaking nonsense the night before. Maybe she still thought he was.

"Hi," Gale said gruffly, trying to look anywhere aside from in her eyes. "I brought some strawberries." He wanted her to know that he didn't come to see her. He came to sell something and then leave.

Madge smiled. "Come in," she said, opening the door wider. "I'll just go get some money." Gale opened his mouth to object, but Madge had already pranced away. He held the woven bag of stawberries between his fingers. The sooner he was rid of them, the sooner he could get out of the Undersee household.

When she came back, Madge pressed the money in Gale's palm and Gale passed her the stawberries. "I almost thought that you wouldn't come today."

Gale nodded, eyes averted.

"It's good that you did. It means that you're okay with everything, right? I was scared that things would be weird once we were married."

Gale's head shot up at those words. "You're not trying to convince your father not to do it?"

Madge hid her hurt with another smile. "There's no chance. Even if I tried, he-" Madge stopped talking, looking over her shoulder. She heard nothing, but Gale watched as her eyes flicked through the household. "Shit," she whispered, placing the strawberries on the letter drawer before pulling Gale out of the house.

"What's wrong?" Gale's annoyance was now replaced with curiousity after he heard her swear, watching Madge drag him as far from the house as she could. Once they were a distance that she deemed fair, she started talking again.

"If you try to get out of this marriage, my father has already promised punishment."

"His words aren't empty?"

"Never," Madge said gravely. "Where are we going?" She asked as they neared the Seam.

Gale scratched his chin. "I need to buy some thread. We could walk back to your house first, if you want."

Madge shook her head. "I've never been to the Seam before."

"I'm not surprised."

Turning her head towards Gale, she snapped, "What do you mean?"

"What business would you have in the Seam? You've been pampered your whole life."

"Well that's quite a two-dimensional way of looking at it," Madge commented, tucking a lock of golden hair behing her ear.

"It's not a lie."

"If I got everything I wanted, then do you think I would be marrying you?" Madge said. She hadn't intended for it to sound as cruel as it ended up seeming, but it was the truth. Gale was acting as if she had all of the cards in her hand and the only reason she wasn't stopping the marriage was because of her own greed – because she wanted it. But both of them were in the horrific position, and honestly? He signed the paper. She didn't even do _that_.

They both walked in silence for a while, uncomfortable with the admission and what it meant.

"I'm sorry," Madge finally confessed. "I really don't know why I said that. We both don't want this, and it was neither of our faults. I'm willing to take a stab at this whole acting rubbish if you are too." She looked up at him, and he flitted his gaze across her face.

"Don't you hold any power over your father?" Gale tried once more.

Madge shook her head. "The only person who does is my mother, but she's too ill to fight him anymore and he always thinks that he knows what's best."

"And do you think he's doing the right thing?"

"Maybe for the district. But not for us. Not for his daughter." Madge watched her feet move on the pebbly path.

Gale felt the irrational urge to comfort her, but there was no need, he realised, because she looked up at him and smiled. She was all right.

"You know I'm gonna try and get out of this?"

Madge looked up and smiled at him. "I'm counting on it."

 **A/N: thank you for all of the comments! they seriously do make me want to update more. many of my stories are so dry on here...it's nice to see that people are actually reading and enjoying!**

 **anything you guys want in particular? any angst/fluff/arguments? otherwise...you're leaving it all up to me *evil laughter***


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Madge smoothed down her dress. Rather than standing with her father, she would be standing with Gale for the Reaping. All of the district would be present, so they would all see Gale and Madge together.

Madge knew that it didn't matter, but she really wanted his family to like her. They weren't really together, but she knew that the fix with Gale would probably be permanent. Gale was picking her up at ten and then going to back to his house to get ready. That way, she would meet his family before they went to the Reaping.

Madge often wondered why it was Gale who had been chosen to be her partner. Was it an impulsive thing – had her father simply found him at a good time? She knew Gale's father had been killed in a mine accident prior. She had gone through some files in her father's office and found the dates matching up. The contract stipulated that Gale would be given resources enough for a few months. But why _him_? Madge refused to believe it was just a case of first-vulnerable-Seam-male-I-can-coerce. If that was true, it meant her father really didn't care for her.

Emotions aside, if Madge was to be the sacrifice from the blonde side of the village (as Mayor's daughter she presented the merchants very well), then perhaps Gale was being used because he symbolised the Seam well? He was young – and strong – and struggling. Madge could remember people from school looking up to him. Perhaps that was it?

She shifted a lock behind her ear. Her eyes scrutinised her appearance in the mirror. She wore a white knee-length dress. It was full sleeved, plain, and quite flattering. Adjusting the golden pin on her chest, she slid her feet into black flats. Her heart hammered. Four slips in the Reaping Bowl. Unlikely, but would it be worth going into the Hunger Games just so she didn't have to marry Gale? She shook the thought out of her head immediately. The Hunger Games wasn't trivial. She wouldn't last a day.

Someone rapped on the door. "Madge, dear!" Brett shouted from downstairs. "It's for you." Madge walked towards the door before decending down the stairs, only to see Peeta waiting awkwardly in front of the door.

"Peeta," Madge said, running the rest of the way down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad asked me to drop some bread off for your mum," he said. "I also have a note for her. I have to give it in person. I figured I could leave it with you?"

"Sure," Madge said, taking the envelope and the basket of bread. "Have you had breakfast yet? I think Brett's making something."

Peeta pressed a hand to his stomach. "Not sure if I would be able to stomach anything today. Thanks though, Madge." Peeta smiled, but it looked broken.

"What's happened?" Madge asked quizically.

Clearing his throat, Peeta fingered his collar. "My mum wants me to get reaped." He avoided eye contact. "One less mouth to feed." His laugh was cynical and his voice was heavy, worn, tired.

Madge placed the bread basket on the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Your mum wouldn't be able to live without you. Who else would be able to ice the cupcakes?" Peeta let out a dry laugh, placing his arms on Madge's hips. "You know that nothing's going to happen this year, Peet. We're both Reaping buddies. If one goes in, it's fate that the other does too. Together from birth. What happened to that?"

Peeta smiled. "I'll make sure I don't get picked by that Capitol woman then."

Madge lent into his ear. "She looks horrid every year, doesn't she? Brett has to pick her up from the train station soon."

Peeta took a step back from Madge's hold, letting out a comical shiver. "I can't believe you have to look after her."

Madge nodded. "Will you try and ask Katniss out after the Reaping?"

Peeta groaned, smiling slightly. "I shouldn't have told you about her. I swear you're more interested in my love life than I am."

"Will you?"

"I think I'll need something in return," Peeta said.

"One thing," Madge promised.

Peeta tapped his chin as if in thought. "Your deepest, darkest secret."

The only thing that Madge could think about was the contract. It was blaring in her mind, demanding to be told.

Madge opened her mouth to tell him, but instead she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the door, concious of the mics in the house.

"Must be juicy," Peeta said. Madge bit back a laugh. When they were outside and Madge stood, wringing her hands, and Peeta prompted her with a nudge. "You don't have to say."

"I want to," she replied. Her eyes flicked to the front door and back to Peeta, who was waiting with a mixture of expectance and fear written on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Madge said, "I'm getting married soon."

Peeta's eyes scanned her face and she sighed.

"My dad's making me do it."

"Please don't tell me that it's some Capitol idiot."

"It's someone from the district," Madge said evasively.

"Who?"

"I thought that you'd only bought one secret with that promise," Madge said jokingly.

Peeta rose an eyebrow.

"Do you remember Gale?"

"Tall, dark, and undeniably Seam?"

Madge nodded.

"Wow," Peeta said. "Are you okay?" He asked. He held his arms out but Madge refused to hug him.

"'Course I am," she said. The night before she had thought up many reasons why marrying Gale was good. "Like, at least I don't have to worry about the romance aspect of my life, right? No horrible break ups or people trying to use me for money." Which would only happen if people actually talked to her. "And you know…it's not anyone from another district. That would have been horrible." Or someone from the Capitol, like Peeta said. She hadn't cried yet.

"Well if you ever need a hug…" Peeta let the sentence drop off.

Shaking her head, Madge smiled. "It's not that big of a deal. I guess I always kinda knew that this was going to happen." Peeta smiled back, but there was a sadness to it that Madge blatanly ignored.

Madge stood in Gale's room while he tried to locate a clean shirt from his drawers. She had suggested that she could just stay in the kitchen while he got ready, but he insisted against the idea, pulling her into his bedroom. While he was shirtless.

Trying to quell her hormones, Madge averted her gaze and fiddled with her fingers. "Maybe you could wear the shirt you had on earlier," she suggested.

"It's got coal on it," he said gruffly.

Madge twiddled her thumbs. "Does your mum know about us?"

"Ma?" He pulled out a shirt and rolled it down his shoulders. "Nah. She knows there's a girl, doesn't know who."

Madge laughed uneasily. "She's probably figured it out by now."

"Probably," Gale said shortly, walking towards the door. "You coming, Princess, or are you going to just sit there?"

People were too unsettled about the Reaping to pay any attention to Gale and Madge. When at her father's side she watched the crowds from afar and pretended the sadness didn't extend to her, when standing by Gale all Madge felt was the tangiable fear and mourning. There was nothing else these people could do – they had settled for giving their children up.

After ten minutes of silence, children being oddly placid while teens held their hands, the mayor made his way to the stands.

From his lips fell the same speech he had said many times before. Everything was samey. While Madge would usually feel awe – or at least pride – concerning her father's leadership skills, all she felt now was disgust. This was the man who was giving the heads up for two children from his beloved District to die. This was the man who targeted a vulnerable fourteen year old boy and demanded he sign his life away.

This was the man who gave his daughter away as if she were a discarded napkin.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to the 74th annual Hunger Games! Who's excited?"

Madge looked to her right. Gale's jaw was working and he was clearly biting down on his teeth in anger. Others were the same. All Madge could feel was loss.

"Well, I most certainly am! This year will be a fantasic year; I can feel it in my bones." Effie giggled and tottered towards one of the reaping bowls. "Alright, ladies first! Hmm, let's see-" she rubbed her hands together and swirled her fingers over the jar for thematic _suspense._ She plucked a square of paper and held it towards the crowd with a flourish, "Primrose Everdeen!"

Everybody knew who Primrose was. She was the beautiful twelve year old sister of Katniss Everdeen. Madge turned towards Gale, who was holding his head in what she could only assume to be anguish.

"Is there a Primrose Everdeen here? Where are you, dear?"

The crowd parted around her. Primrose started her walk towards the stage. Madge's hands shook. Disgusting. Effie was smiling encouragingly. How could she stand by and watch a twelve year old get taken to her death?

She wished she could say something…but her lips were glued shut.

Madge could count on _one hand_ the number of people who cared for her. Brett, Peeta and her mother. Could she take the place of a girl who clearly resonated more in the District – whose loss would effect the District more than if she died?

She couldn't.

It was her own sense of self-preservation, and…she didn't know the girl that well. The only emotional anguish she felt was that concerning a life lost so young. She wouldn't feel any sort of intimate sadness concerning the girl.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

There was a shocked silence as everybody stood stock still. Katniss Everdeen, the other Everdeen child – she was weaving between the possible tributes, running for her sister. People moved out of the way for her. People watched her run as if she was running from a fire. People were not human.

"Ah, our first District Twelve volunteer! How exciting!" Madge couldn't exactly see what was going on, but soon Katniss was standing at the stage beside Effie Trinket and squinting towards the crowd.

Gale, to her left, was still holding his head in his hands. Madge got the niggling feeling that he would volunteer as the male tribute. Dread pooled in her stomach.

"Onto the boys!" Effie tottered over to the other bowl and dug her hand in, fingering through the white notes of paper, "Peeta Maylark!"

She didn't even say his name right, but everyone knew who he was.

Madge watched as her best friend made his way onto the stage…

And she held Gale down as he moved to stand up – she pressed her palm over his mouth as he went to speak…

"Stay quiet, Gale. Sit down."

He pried her fingers from her mouth, but Madge instantly slapped the other hand over his lips. "Stay quiet, please Gale – just stay quiet."

Gale's siblings looked over, concerned – Madge feared the ruckus would attract unwanted attention – but finally the tributes were herded off the stage and Madge could release him.

Gale's hair was sticking up at odd ends and his face had angry red finger marks pressed into it.

"I'm sorry if it hurts."

Gale stood up angrily. "Shut up, Madge. Just shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Madge stood in queue to talk to Peeta. The queue wasn't alarmingly long. People knew of Peeta and he was kind and funny, but people also knew that the last farewells had a limited time – they were intimate – people knew that only the closest of family would be able to see tributes before they left, and Madge was only glad to have fulfilled that criteria.

Madge walked into the cushy red room of the Justice Hall when Peeta's father left. He brushed by her, teary, clutching a bag of baked goods, and queued outside of Katniss' room. Madge looked at Peeta, whose fingers were tracing the velvet of the upholstered chair, and sat before him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Everyone's been saying that," he commented. "Every person who walked through that door. _I'm sorry_. What does it really mean, huh?" Peeta looked up at Madge. "But my own _mother_ told me I was gonna die." Peeta laughed ruefully. "I've learnt not to be sorry about things I can't change, Madge."

"I stopped Gale from volunteering in your place."

Peeta huffed another laugh. "Always a reason you overpaid him for strawberries, huh? He's got a big family to take care of. If he died, so would they." Peeta lent forward and pressed his elbows to his knees. His eyes were rimmed red. "Madge – whatever I said to my family – they've given up, I'm a sacrifice and I hate it –"

"Peeta –"

"I'm unnecessary to this village. Replaceable. And –" he took a deep breath, "I'm fighting against –" he couldn't even say her name, digging the heel of his hands into his eye sockets.

"I…" Madge looked away. "I spoke of you two in my house this morning. What if…" What if they had chosen Peeta for that reason? What if it was her fault?

"Katniss – was hardly _reaped_ , Madge. She volunteered."

"I guess." Tears dripped off Madge's chin. "I'm going to miss you so much. We've never been apart for so long," she said, laughing through tears.

"Yeah, the rest of our lives seems pretty long," Peeta joked dryly, rubbing his cheeks with the cuff of his shirt.

"No – no, a few _weeks_ , silly." Madge slid out of her seat and took one of his hands. "You're going to get out of this, Peeta."

"I'm not," he said stiffly, unable to hold eye contact with Madge.

"You are," she insisted, grabbing his chin and making him look towards her. "Say it. You _are_."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. His face had the red flush of tears on it that Madge was sure her own shared. "Say – say I do get out, Madge – even though we all know I won't…" Peeta looked earnestly into her eyes, "I – I want to get out, I want to fight, but if Katniss dies…"

"Please, be selfish, Peeta –"

"You don't get it," Peeta said, taking his hand out of her grip. "I won't be the same."

They looked into each others eyes for a long time. They embraced, cried, and Madge left.

Katniss' queue was non existent when Madge arrived.

She waited at the door. Gale left and she entered.

Katniss looked more stony than Peeta had. There was no indication that she had been crying if she had been. She was a huntress, and she was still hunting, even now. Always the predator and never the prey.

Madge took the seat opposite her friend. Their friendship was…odd. An acquaintance Madge spent all her time with at school but really knew nothing about. Katniss was guarded and closed-off. Madge could understand that perhaps Peeta found her aloofness and mystery alluring, though she couldn't understand how his feelings for her could be so deep if he had hardly spoken to her or with her as closed off as she was.

"I want to give you this," Madge said. She unclipped the golden brooch from her dress and passed it to the Seam girl. "My mother gave it to me. It was my aunt's before she died." Madge hesitated. "She went to the Games too." Katniss stared down at the brooch as Madge spoke. "It got her far…let's just hope it…" And Madge couldn't say it. She couldn't ask for it to get Katniss farther. The two people – her only friends – both in different rooms…and she was having to choose between them – and she was clearly choosing… "I need…" Madge paused. "Katniss, you have to try something new. You'll be in a place of luxury before the Games. Let yourself…be happy." Let yourself be happy with Peeta.

Katniss said nothing. Then her voice started up in that strong way of hers. "How can you expect me to be happy when my family are here without me?" She thumbed the face of the brooch, angled it to see the light bounce off it. "Gale told me – what you did." Katniss' eyes were sudden and dark and stared sharply into Madge's. "Thank you. If I was in here with him…" her words splintered off and she looked away. "Things would be different."

There was a pause in which Madge was unsure of what to say. "I hope you and Peeta don't have to kill each other," Madge blurted honestly. Something burned inside of her. It was truth and it was disgust. Two of the closest people –

Katniss said nothing. She unclipped the brooch and pinned it to her breast. It glimmered. The washed-out blue of her dress looked even duller beside the gold. Her hands trembled.

"Gale mentions you sometimes," Katniss said. "Recently. There must have been a reason you were with him at the Reaping." She wound her hands into each other. "You're friends, right? Stay with him. He won't need me if someone else is there with him." Katniss' grey eyes had this wisdom yet this immaturity to them.

Madge knew it was an inconcieveable request. Katniss, the girl who had known Gale for (as far as Madge knew) her whole life, could hardly consider that the _Mayor's_ daughter – the exact breed of person the Seam hated – could make replace her. But perhaps Katniss knew something Madge didn't.

Madge knew she couldn't refute what she knew to be Katniss' last request. "I will," she said.

Gale was waiting for her on the steps of the Justice Hall.

"The trains have gone?" Madge asked.

"Gone," Gale echoed. He was looking down at his feet. "You weren't there."

Madge took a seat beside him. "If this is it…then I don't want my last memory of them to be – them getting taken away."

Gale looked up at Madge sharply. "Don't talk like that," he snapped. "Katniss will come back. She _will_."

Madge looked away from her fiancee. "I know," she said, tears glimmering in her eyes. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

Gale was silent again. They both sat on the stone steps. Madge knew her dress was probably getting dirty. Her father was probably still in the Justice Hall, making final arrangements. Peeta's family were probably already mourning his loss. His siblings would be wondering what they could have done. If they should have volunteered as Katniss did. Madge sat there, the same thoughts rushing through her veins.

Madge cried silently. Gale ignored her. "I've known him forever," Madge said, breaking the long stretch of her sniffles. "We were children when my mother got ill, and his Mr Mellark still sends bread for her. And Katniss – oh Gale, we're going to lose them both, aren't we?" Madge looked up at Gale through teary blue eyes.

Even then, he looked calm and cool and collected. The sun was shining on the back of his head and making shadows of his face, sharpening the contours of his bone structure. There was something serene about him. The yellow halo of light contrasted with his masculine appearance and gave him this ethreal aura. But there were no tears. He was looking at Madge blankly. He seemed untouchable. Like a strong statue, carved after hours of stone manipulation and hard work.

The scene was broken and he was digging through his pockets and passing Madge a handkerchief.

She dabbed at her face and he waited in silence. When she started sobbing harder, he slid closer to her and looped an arm over her shoulders. She lent her head back on it and he let her sniff into his body.

The sun was on both of them and as two teenagers were being sent towards their deaths, two teenagers were learning the meaning of life.

A **/N: there was a comment about Madge not letting Peeta go into the games for Gale and I think I presented it wrong here! When Madge covers Gale's mouth in the last chapter so he can't volunteer, she's doing it for many reasons – because her father has a point about the Seam and merchant side splitting (though he's going about it the wrong way to get them to rejoin), because Gale has a big family to look after which he wouldn't be able to do when in the Games, and also because Gale now has to look after Katniss' family.**

 **If Madge hadn't stopped him from volunteering, Gale's family(and probably Katniss') would hva estruggled/ died when he went to the Games. it was a hard decision that she had to make which she probably did because all of her life she has seen how her father has put the District before her and she cannot help but think it is her duty/she is so used to it happening that she does not flinch when it happens again.**

 **just as katniss complacently volunteered and thought she had no other choice, madge sees the District as her responsibility and therefore the children of it have to be look after**

 **hope I didn't make things more confusing**

 **Thanks for all the support guys! xxx I read and love every comment! 333**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"She would have hated that – she would have fucking hated that!"

Madge sat in Gale's room. It was a habit they had fallen into quite easily. Madge's father was forcing contact so as to begin some rumours. How better than to mend the relations between the District than through rumours, eh? Though Madge had to admit that his plan was rather ingenious. Getting two high-profile teenagers who both loudly symbolised respective sides of the District and getting them married would not only show how, first off, the Mayor was endorsing Seam/merchant relations by allowing his daughter to be married to a miner, but also potentially increase social mobility between the groups in daily conduct. Smart – really, really smart. Gale was respected enough amongst the Seam folk as someone who always looked after and fed his family well. They would never talk ill of him, and considering talking ill of Madge would be offending The Great Hawthorne, they would not speak ill of her either.

"Did you see that?" Gale hissed. "In front of the whole world – he told everyone he was _in love_ with her!" Madge listened to his anger. Quick to anger and forthcoming with displaying that anger.

"You know what – you could have just _let me_ volunteer – then none of this would have happened!"

Madge sighed. She felt anguish towards stopping him from volunteering and hated that bit inside of her that felt that way. Neither of them deserved to go to the Games, but Gale had a big family to look after – and not only that, but he had been given the responsibility of Katniss' family, too. Had he volunteered in Peeta's place and died, children would had suffered – _but wasn't Peeta a child? Was it really Madge's decision to make to stop the prepared and skilled fighter from volunteering in place of an ill-equipped bread boy_? But – _children_ – there was something about the whole scenario that Madge couldn't swallow, and seeing her best friend on the big screen just showed her how _real_ it all was – how far away he was – seeing him say those things just reminded her of his potential, of how deep his love was – of how he would always be looking at Katniss to the point where Madge thought it was normal – didn't know they liked each other until…. "Listen, I'm going to leave and come back once you've calmed down a little. I seriously think you're overreacting." Madge stood up and started to straighten her dress out.

" _Overreacting_? What – you know what, just go. That's what you always do, right – like a _coward_. Couldn't even tell your own father 'no', could you?" He shouted.

Madge stilled. Her ears sparked from the pitch of his voice. She could hear Gale taking deep breaths from behind her. Something sickly dripped down her throat.

"Coward?" Madge whispered. "Oh. That's what you really think of me." And it must have been the truth, because she felt the same. She felt the same.

"Madge…"

"I shouldn't be surprised. Not really." Madge couldn't turn to look at him. She gulped down her revoltion. "I think I have outstayed my welcome. Feel free to come visit me tomorrow." The words trembled but she pushed them through her lips, waiting a moment for him to say something.

He never did.

Gale didn't come over the next day. Madge spent her time with her mother and then some more time at the piano. She went to watch the Games with everyone and she stood beside her finacee, but they parted ways relatively quickly to do their own respective work and Madge, like always, was a little affronted by the lack of work she had to do to set her mind off their argument – she spent time with Brett (the butler) and then she spent time in the garden on one of the swings, reading another Capitol romance novel.

The sun dipped down low in the sky when she reentered the house, and there was still no Gale in sight.

The next day came by and Madge decided to visit the bakery. Peeta's family were all busy but she bought some loaves, too many for her own house. She wasn't sure where Katniss' house was, but Rye – Peeta's eighteen year old brother – was on his break and offered to lead her there. His mother didn't seem happy with the idea of them trailing through the Seam, but soon became preoccupied with icing something and they managed to sneak out.

"How do you know where she lives?" Madge asked on the walk.

Rye shrugged. "Everyone just knows everyone around these parts. I'm surprised you didn't, what with you dating Gale and all."

"We're engaged," Madge said, trying to shift the conversation away from her lack of knowledge of the Seam, which would need to be brushed up on before making a convincing argument of her knowing enough to have been dating Gale.

"Uh – shotgun wedding?" Rye asked uncomfortably with a blush. "I mean, if so, congratulations."

Madge blushed even darkened. "Oh no! No – gosh, Rye!" she hit his shoulder. "We just _like_ each other!"

"Funny that," Rye said with a grin, "Never seen you together until recently." His tone wasn't accusatory but Madge wasn't sure if she could lie well enough to keep it that way.

"We didn't want to make a big deal about it before we knew we were serious," Madge echoed the rehearsed excuse they had decided to use. "I thought my dad would be upset that I was dating someone who wasn't Capitol but when he realised that Gale and I were together, he was more upset that I kept a secret from him." Madge paused to make it sound like she was considering something. "In reterospect, my father has always valued my happiness and I should have known he would accept Gale off the bat."

"Sounds like you've thought about it a lot," Rye said. They stopped walking and he motioned to a wooden house. "Go ahead. I'll wait out here."

Madge knocked on the door and Prim opened it. They greeted each other. Prim seemed preoccupied so Madge just handed her the bag of baked items and turned to leave.

"Madge?" Prim said as Madge was leaving. She turned and looked towards the girl with bright blonde hair, coal-stained clothes. "Thank you." Prim paused, looking into the bag, never once looking up at the girl. Her hair was a little messy but her face was clean overall. "Gale is in the forest. There is a gap in the fencing. I can take you there."

"Oh," Madge said before laughing. She put on her Capitol-face: all happiness and a little bit of stupidity. "What makes you think I need to see him? I'll see him later."

"He's upset." Prim finally looked up to her. Madge could feel Rye's presence behind her.

"Thank you for telling me," Madge said. "I'll see him later," she lied. "I'm sure he'll just be upset if I went into the woods without him. He hates it when I do that," she lied again. Lied, lied, lied. She wondered if she could remember all of these lies. But hell, she didn't want to see Gale one bit – not after what happened before – and she would use any feasible excuse to get out of it.

"Okay." Prim was quiet then. "Will you come again?"

It occurred to Madge that Prim was lonely. A girl looking after her mother – who everyone knew was ill and had been for a long time. _A young girl_. Without the help of a butler like Madge had or the presence of a father, even if he was barely there.

"Yes." Madge pulled out her paper bag of baked goods and the single decorated iced cupcake she had bought for her mother. She handed Prim the box and when she opened it to reveal the pink and the glitter, the girl's expression changed and her eyes widened a little. "Don't buy bread. I'll bring you more tomorrow."

The promise of giving Prim bread gave Madge something else to do with her time aside from worry. She had taken to looking after the garden and practising her piano more and more – bringing her mother downstairs to fall asleep on the sofa to the lulling noise of the keys. Gale didn't come, and Madge could understand that maybe he was embarrassed – or, more likely, disgusted – but she played piano and ran the little errands she had created for herself, avoiding her father and seeing any folk lest they talk about the absence of Gale.

Days passed slowly. The week of tribute training was occuring, and whenever Madge fell onto her soft mattress, she thought of Peeta's tired bones and – hell, why would he tell everyone he loved Katniss on the screen?

But of course she knew. The Capitol loved a good romance novel, and what a good novel this would make. The publicity would be enormous.

Madge wondered if she ever deserved a love story that was more than publicity.

 **A/N: sorry for the lateness, tried to update before christmas but fanfiction crashed and i forgot until now. what are your thoughts on Gale's reaction? and on Madge?**

 **Thank you KC for the comment + concern! I'm fine hun, how are you doing? (thank youfor the support xxx)**

 **And thank you all for your patience! it means the world to me, your lovely comments are what made me update! until next time muffins xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

It was the day that the tribute's numbers would be released. Zero to twelve. Madge went to school, worked almost automatically, avoided everyone – spent some time on her own during the breaks, away from the Hunger Games gossip. She saw Gale's brother around school and Rory shot her a smile.

Madge found she couldn't return it.

She went home after school, feeling unwell. Bakery. Prim's house. She knocked on the door and went to hand Katniss' mother the bread and cakes.

"Come in," she said, and Madge wanted to refuse, feeling ill – really, really ill, on the verge of tears – but let herself get goaded in. She knew that being around this depth of misery wouldn't help, not at all.

Gale was there.

He was talking to Prim and laughing (she was laughing too – how could she laugh?) and Madge felt physically ill. The pair soon noticed her, Katniss' mother placing the baked goods on the hand-carved table –

Madge wondered how she looked. The way Gale and Prim wouldn't stop staring implied _bad._ She smoothed her hair down with one hand and accepted the tea offered to her with the other. She almost dropped the chipped mug, hot liquid jumping inside the ceramic.

Her laugh was discordant but somehow she managed to leave the tea without drinking it. She sped out of the house, lime green dress grey (she wanted to dress good – look good, feel good, do good, was her motto, though it hardly seemed to work for her), hands tucked into her pockets as her legs moved quickly, ground blurred as she sped through it.

Someone grabbed her shoulder to still her and she stumbled. She turned and looked up, squinting against the sun.

His expression was carved and deep. The frown lines on his forehead were deep gashes. And they stood and stared at each other – Gale's hand dropped…Madge wondered what else he had to say.

"You look nice," he said, and Madge knew he was always confident with the opposite gender so didn't think much of it.

Her mouth felt gluey and she swallowed down saliva. She couldn't part her lips to say anything and they stood painfully and silently.

"Let me walk you home," he inevitably said.

Wordless Madge let him.

She didn't wait for long at the door. She wondered if this was a truce of some sort – because it wasn't.

Madge felt so miserable. When she cried she cried so deeply that her eyelids were still swollen the next day. She watched the tribute numbers get released from her T.V. at home, her father believing her when she claimed to be ill and giving her permission to stay in and rest rather than go to the square.

The man who watched as his daughter's childhood friend walked to his death. She couldn't help but resent him a little, too.

Maybe this district didn't need to be superficially _brought back together_ by marrying off two of the youths. Maybe this district was like Madge, all torn up inside – maybe the District was too broken to be fixed.

Maybe they needed someone else in charge. _Anything to save Peeta._

The next day there was a knock on the front door at around eleven. Brett answered and Madge stayed in her room, painting each individual nail a different colour. It was a habit she had for a long time. Whenever she felt upset she would carve out her nails with a file and then paint them all with a shiny sheen of polish.

When she heard someone knock on her bedroom door, she sat up in confusion. People _didn't_ visit her. They didn't. And she was sat in a pair of booty shorts from the Capitol, bed a mess and nails painted in a way that would make her father shout until his teeth fell out. Manicure too fresh to rearrange her covers into something less messy – head still a little heavy from yesterday's emotional release – Madge permitted the person to enter.

It was Brett who came in. "Gale Hawthorne to see you, ma'am."

Madge knew she looked a mess. Well whatever – it was only Gale. She hardly planned to impress him. She motioned for Brett to let him in and screwed her nail polish shut.

Gale stood at the doorframe awkwardly. His body seemed too large and dark against the bright magnolia of the walls. Cashmere curtains with sun splitting through them…

"You weren't at school," he said gruffly as an explanation.

"I know," she said in response. The both took each other; Madge in her bareness, Gale in his clothing and concealment.

"She did well," Gale said. "She got a good score."

"The best," Madge adds to fill in the silence.

"Peeta did well too," Gale tacked on. They both fell into silence.

"I want – " Gale cleared his throat. "What I said was wrong. We have more to focus on than what cards we've been dealt."

"I agree," Madge said. _Perhaps the stress of fulfilling her duty to father would be gone now. Perhaps everything would be okay now._

Gale took a deep breath and ran a hand through dark hair. "But – I _can't_ forgive you for not letting me volunteer. She's my _best friend_ –" Gale broke off and ran hands down his face.

Madge let the silence sink in. "Think whatever you like," she said.

" _Think_ –" he looked at her, eyes an angry passion, "Think? It's a fact! I can't – you had _no right,_ no right! Maybe you can just let these things happen in your house but _not on my tur_ f –"

"Yeah, because I have a _choice_ –"

"I had one and you took it away!" Gale stepped into the room and the door fell shut. His face opened and his expressions were clear, gone from their stoniness – jagged pain and harsh lines. "I _love her_ and I'm being forced to watch her _die_ on a _screen_! What – am I supposed to be appeased by a fucking number? And now you're acting like a prissy bitch – you have no right! In your stupid expensive house – _how many slips did you even have in the bowl_? Huh?"

"I did it for you!" she yelled, jumping up from the bed. Some part of her broke inside. She was with a heartbroken stranger – someone she was starting to create a bond with, someone she was spending time with – he was red in the face in his anger, but he had _no right to shout at her_ – she knew he was just angry – but how was it her fault she was born into this house, into this money? Could he not see they were the same – victims of their upbringing – a friend lost to a game of death –

" _Me_? For _me_? Jeez, _thanks Madge_! Wow, you did me a _real_ favour there –"

"You have a whole family!" she shouted, trying to get him to hear – to _see_. "People need you, Gale!"

"If you can do something like that to your best friend –"

"You have people to feed, _he doesn't_! And after Katniss volunteered, you had even more responsibility –"

"Stop – stop acting like this is some selfless action – I love her, Madge! I – _love_ – her." Gale turned away. "If she dies I – I'll never forgive you."

"What do you want me to say?" Madge asked after a moment. "Do you want me to say I wish you were there instead of Peeta? Because I wish he was here. I _do_."

"You'd rather he be here than me."

"So do you." Madge gulped and watched the energy slide off Gale's face. "If you want me to say I regret thinking about something other than your feelings then I won't. I'll do what is necessary. I'm not letting a family starve to death because of your rash decision to off yourself."

"I love my family."

"I know."

They were silent. "I'm sorry about Katniss."

"Sorry about Peeta. Your nails look fun."

"It's this thing called nail polish from the Capitol. My mum has a bunch in her room."

They stood uncomfortably for a little while longer before Madge sat on her bed and invited Gale to copy her. They sat with a gap between them.

Gale pulled something out of the pocket of his heavy leather jacket. "Mr Mellark said they were your favourite."

She opened the paper bag to reveal a slice of sponge cake, white butter icing making the red strawberry slices look sharper.

"It's not much, but, uh, what I said wasn't right," Gale said to the silence.

He was looking after two families – stressing over so much – and he _still_ thought to go out of his way to buy her something which he had probably never tasted himself? The gift was odd to Madge. She was used to expensive things that may not have been to her taste. She found it – _sweet_ – that he actually asked Mr Mellark what she liked – and it was an odd feeling.

She would have never associated it with Gale before.

 **a/n: hey guys! how are you? give a wittle update below! and ofc i would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the development of their relationship xxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Madge watched the first instalment of the Games from the square with Gale's family. Rory seemed rather okay with her, treating her as a friend, though Gale's mother and little sister didn't seem to like her. The other brother, Vick, didn't seem to know how to react. He sat beside Rory and generally avoided Madge, though he seemed shy more than anything else.

The pair parted ways after watching the tributes settle in for their first night. _So many people had died already._ People her age. Madge's hands shook. That idea again; the district was too broken to be fixed. Maybe the district concept was too broken. Too raw. She wouldn't be able to play the piano that night, not with how distracted she was in her own head. Brett and her drank tea together in the garden and prepared a stew for dinner, though Madge didn't eat much of it.

The next day was more or less the same, though this time when the screen darkened after the Capitol insignia curled on it, "Madge?"

"Yeah?"

Gale hesitated. "Come to mine for a bit."

Madge looked at him, though he was purposefully looking away. "Okay. Now?"

Gale nodded, and the pair hung back as Gale's family walked ahead of them. Gale slid an arm around Madge's waist, and though a little uncomfortable at first she didn't brush him away.

"You've seemed a little lost," Gale leant down and muttered into Madge's ear as they entered the Seam. "Have you been okay?"

"Yeah. You look tired."

Gale pulled back a little and Madge saw a rueful smile. "Hunting for two families. A little tiring."

Madge proposed to do more than just buy bread for the two families; internally though, she knew a lot about pride, especially amongst those who had little else.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"No. You?"

"Not really." Madge looked up at Gale. "Funny thing, this."

"What do you mean?"

Madge giggled. "All of this. It's ridiculous." And she laughed a little louder, in a way that her father would chide her for. Unladylike. Loud.

Gale rubbed his brow. "Yeah, a little."

Gale's family dispersed as soon as they reached his house. Gale lead her in without hesitation, straight to the room he shared with Rory and Vic. Thankfully the pair weren't in there.

He slumped on his bed, head in his hands. "I feel like…my head's gonna _explode._ You feel it too, right?"

Madge took a seat beside him and crossed her legs, facing his body. She placed her hand on his thigh. "I think you need a nap."

He laughed airily. "Yeah, so do I. There's just…it's so hard…to close your eyes sometimes. Y'know?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I do." They were quiet. Madge ran her fingers through his thick, black hair. Gale lifted his head and looked at her.

"Sometimes…I think I'm so lucky. Because…" Gale hesitated. "You won't take this the wrong way?"

"No." Madge's curiosity outweighed the alternatives.

"I look at you and…I'm glad we're in this together." Madge's hand slipped down to cup his cheek and turn his face towards her. He laughed a little, closed his eyes… "Things are easier when you're here. Even though I can't give you what I'm supposed to – you're, you're, you're _here_." Gale stopped. "Sorry. I'm just really tired." He pressed his face into her shoulder, breath puffing over her neck as she ran her nails over his scalp…

And he was asleep. Just like that. Madge hugged his head closer and held him until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Gale didn't stir. Rory walked in and blushed, "Sorry," he said, and then slapped his hands over his mouth for talking too loud, and then winced at the noise his actions made.

Madge smiled a little. "Can you help me lay him down?" she whispered.

Rory had insisted he walked Madge back home and had dragged his younger brother, Vick, with him. Gale was still asleep, and by the way Rory acted it was a miracle. They tip-toed around him so as not to disturb him, but they needn't bother: Gale was dead to the world.

The walk to the merchant side of town was an accumulation of taking 'short cuts' between houses and saying hello to fellow residents (at least for Vick and Rory, who seemed to know everyone). Madge lead the two to her house – the biggest house in the area, amongst those in Victor's Village.

"Wow," Vick said, looking up at the building. "You live _here_?"

Rory pulled Vick back to his side as Madge unlocked the front door, and though Madge couldn't see him, Rory was silently berating his younger brother with a threatening look.

Madge held the door open once she'd walked in. "Well, aren't you going to come in?"

Madge could see Rory's clear hesitation, though she ignored it. She took off her shoes and walked further into her house, and after a moment heard Rory and Vick do the same.

"Brett," she quickly hissed to the man in the kitchen, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken," he said in a tone mirroring hers. "Why, what's the problem?"

Rory and Vick came in the doorway – both were looking around, clear awe on their faces. Madge felt a little embarrassed, and…they were _kids._ They deserved more than holey shoes and recycled clothes.

"Do you guys want a quick tour while Brett fixes us a snack? Brett, don't we have some leftover chicken or something?"

Brett was quick to catch on. "Yes, of course, Miss Madge. It'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Perfect." Madge looked at him meaningfully, "And thank you."

She led the boys to the living room.

"He calls you _Miss Madge_ ," Vick said in awe. Rory was looking at the couches and the room in general while Vick walked up to one, running his fingers over the material.

"I suppose he does," Madge said with a smile. "Upstairs?"

They were equally in awe of upstairs.

"Madge?" she heard the weak sound from her mother's bedroom as they walked past it.

Upon opening the door, Madge saw her mother laid out under the sheets, blonde-grey hair tied in a braid. The covers were up to her shoulders, nothing visible.

"Oh," Madge's mother croaked. "Who are these two handsome boys? Closer, come closer."

The boys shuffled closer as Madge hung back. Her mother was clearly still lost in a haze of morphling; she grabbed Vick's chin between two shaking fingers and pulled it closer to her face so she could see him better. The pair looked uncomfortable, but…

"What a bright age. So tell me – _cough_ – what is it you do these days, huh?"

"I – " Vick looked to his brother for encouragement, "I go to school."

"Oh yes? And I bet you're mighty smart at school. Top of the class, huh?" Madge's mother coughed again. "Madge – where's my purse?"

Madge hustled through her drawers while she addressed Rory.

"And you, you look after your little brother?"

"Um – I try to, Miss."

Madge's mother looked frighteningly pale. Madge handed her the coin purse.

"Good boy. Good boy. Madge is engaged to your older brother, isn't she? Gale. He has two lovely brothers. I have to give him a talking-to. Make sure he's looking after you boys properly. You look after your mother well, yes?"

There wasn't much to say to that, and Madge's mother started coughing then as well. She rejected the bottle of water Madge thrust in her direction and struggled to take money out of her purse while laying down; first took out a silver coin, before dropping it back into the purse with frustration. It was only when she found two matching golden coins that she retired the purse to Madge and held them out in a quivering hand to the boys.

"Miss, we can't," Rory said, looking uncomfortable. "But thank you."

"Don't disrespect an ill lady. You've been raised well, but my arm's getting tired."

Rory and Vick took them hesitatingly. "Thank you," Vick said.

"Yes – um, thank you, Miss."

"Call me Auntie, if you'd like. And I expect you boys to come back. I have – _cough_ – a whole garden…to show you."

The trio left once the boys had promised to come back.

"Um…" Rory looked at the coin in his hand. "I think – you should take these." He tried to hand it back to Madge.

"Don't be silly. Now come on, I think Brett should be done by now."

After eating a handsome chicken sandwich and a handful of apple slices each, Madge walked the boys out. "Thank you for walking me here," she told them.

"I – um, thank you for the tour and the food. And – can you thank Miss for the money?" Rory blushed.

"Yes, of course."

Vick smiled toothily at Madge. "Bye. And thank you!"

She waved the pair off until they were no longer visible in the distance.

"So," Brett said, coming up behind her with a smile. "What should I cook for _our_ dinner?"

 **A/N: i was thinking of adding more to this but damnnnn the ending just felt so cute to me when i reread it?**

 **also i adore madge's mother now, reminds me of my grandma with kids lol. plus im glad she's better to vick/rory than gale's mother is to madge. just sayin'. i got so tired of the arranged marriage stories between madge and gale when the mum (and especially posy, for some reason posy MUST be obsessed with madge) adore madge. i just think that maybe hazelle would blame madge for the situation and that posy would be too young to do anything but follow her only female role model.**

 **(also sorry, tried putting this up a few weeks ago but the internet crashed like 3 times then i gave up and forgot and now here we are! with a new boyo! sorry for the smol romance, hopefully more soon but as we know neither of them really love each other (yeet). thank u for the support and comments, plz comment more bc im a thirsty hoe. love u all**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx)**


End file.
